Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland
Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource's Movie-Spoof of "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Melissa Raccoon (The Raccoons) *Dinah - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *The White Rabbit - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Stanley (A Troll In Central Park) *The Dodo - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The Parrot Next to Dodo - Iago (Aladdin) *Tweedledum and Tweedledee - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Walrus - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *The Carpenter - Woody (Toy Story) *Bill the Lizard - Fred Figglehorn *The Rose - Cinderella (Cinderella) *The Daisy - Rapunzel (Tangled) *The Snooty Flower - Elsa (Frozen) *The White Rose - Anna (Frozen) *The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Zazu (The Lion King) *The Bird in The Tree - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Cheshire Cat - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *The Mad Hatter - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *The March Hare - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *The Dormouse - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) *The Card Painters - Stretch, Stinkie, and Fatso (Casper) *The Card Soldiers - Glumps (Moshi Monsters) *The Queen of Hearts - Zelda (The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom) *The King of Hearts - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) Chapters #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 2 - Bright Heart Raccoon is Bored/In a World of My Own #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Skunk/I'm Late! #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 4 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Stanley/The Bottle on The Table #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Bright Heart Raccoon/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 6 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Chip and Dale/How do you do and Shake Hands #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 7 - The Lightyear and The Cowboy #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 9 - A Boy With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 11 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Mr. Strangeglove/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Bright Heart Raccoon #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 13 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets the Cheshire Moshling/Twas Brillig #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Skunk Arrives Again) #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 17 - Bright Heart Raccoon Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Zelda, The Queen of Hearts #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Moshling Appears Yet Again #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 20 - Bright Heart Raccoon's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 21 - Bright Heart Raccoon's Flight/The Finale #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Category:Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof